


The tale of the blacksmith who went to the palace and fell in love

by TheSarcasticNazgul



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cinderella - Freeform, F/F, Sneaky Gandalf, The Hobbit - Freeform, Thorin is a sweet little dork, cinderella!AU, dwalin is adoreble, fem!Bilbo, fem!Thorin, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticNazgul/pseuds/TheSarcasticNazgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is an orphaned dwarf lass who works at the blacksmith for some extra money to pay off the debt to his stepfather Thranduil.</p><p>Her stepsisters Tauriel and Arendhiel takes every chance they get to make Thorins life a nightmare.</p><p>One day Thorin gets enough, so she rushes out into the woods where she meets a hobbit, whom Thorin falls for, all though, she might not realise it until the night at the palace, where it just so happens, the princess she is dancing with is the same hobbit from the forest.</p><p>A Cinderella au where Thorin portrays our lovely little Cinderella and Bilbo in this case our Princess charming.</p><p>*WILL NOT BE FINISHED AND IS LEFT STRANDED ALONE ON THE ROAD*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tale of the blacksmith who went to the palace and fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Hobbit or the tale of Cinderella.

Thorin just had it this time. It wasn´t like the stepsisters had been nice to her before, but to plant false evidence to accuse her of destroying their dresses. Which Thorin happened to see them do themselves. She rushed out of the kitchen with tears flowing down her cheeks and ran to the stable. There her old trusted friend, Myrtel awaited her return. Without a saddle and bridle she swung himself up upon on her allied friend and galloped out to into the woods.

“Run, my friend. Take me as far away from here as possible.” As the horse stretched her legs beneath her, she saw a white shade in the trees.

 _The white stag_  Thorin thought and twitched as she heard a large group of horses approach. She tuned to the stag and looked into her eyes.

“Flee, for the will hunt you and kill you.” The stag did nothing but stare at Thorin whom now had gotten really irritated.“RUN, before the see you!” she screamed at it and it fleed into the woods.

With a smile on her lips she forced her horses into trot and listened to the birds around her. But they all flew away as an arrow nipped her shoulder and flung into the tree infront of her. All of the sudden there was horses and men in the meadow and the excitement was too much for Myrtel. She ran off and would not listen to Thorins attempts to stop her.

“Easy girl, they mean you no harm!” she said, not knowing one of the riders had followed her. She know saw how a you girl on a horse, as black as the night came up to her side and forced Mertyl to stop. With shame in her eyes, Thoirn dared not to look into the strangers eyes.

“Thank you, mi’ady. That was very noble of you.” With her eyes looked on the ground she know heard a laughter so pure and dazzling she looked up in surprise.

“Some might call that foolish and reckless, but none the less, I accept thy thanks.” Her rescuer was not a dwarf from the blue mountains, but a hobbit, and one of a noble birth as well. Her hair was golden and far beyond her waist and her yes as green as the meadow they now stood still in. Thorin seemed to have lost all capability to speak, for she was stuck by the beauty of this hobbit. With a shook of her head she undid the spell that kept her from talking.

“And whom might I thank, good lady?” Without taking her eyes of the hobbit she asked.

“Eh… well you see… Bilbo. Just Bilbo.” She seemed a bit tense, but thorin hardly noticed. “And what might you name be, fair maiden?” This made Thorin blush uncontrollably and she only answered with a nervous laughter. As their horses walked in a circle Thorin knew that she must look up and meet Bilbos gaze.

“Come, come, you must have a name.” Bilbo tried to joke, which only made Thorins cheeks even redder.

“It´s Thorin, mam. Only Thorin.” She looked up to find bilbos eyes looked onto hers. They stared into each other’s eyes for a while until Bilbo was reminded of her manners.

“That’s a lovely name, an old dwarfish, is it not?” Thorin only nodded and the Bilbo saw her shoulder. “By the gods, you are hurt! You must let me aid you.” Thorin was utterly confused at first and then saw where Bilbo was looking, only to realise that she was in fact hurt.

“ Oh no, it´s nothing, im sure I got it while Mertyl was running.” Thorn tried to cool it of but was quieted by Bilbos look as she dismounted.

“I do know the wounds my own arrows make, Miss Thorin. Now, get of that horse and let me aid you.”

Thorin knew that arguing, probably would lead to nothing, so she dismounted with a heavy sigh. “ I really do not think that this is necessary. I´m completely fine.” With a scolding look from Bilbo Thorin pulled down the sweater and reviled the wound.

“You are bleeding and I want to help, you stubborn dwarf.” Bilbo muttered as she tore of a piece of her skirt and tied it around thorins arm, letting the fingers linger on the dwarfs skin, and then meeting Thorins eyes.

“Thank you.” She murmured and then broke the eye contact. “But I really should get going know.” Thorin looked into Bilbos green eye again and Bilbo flew up with a chough and held out a helping hand to thorin, which she refused.

“I´m glad the wound was not more sever, but you do need to look after it, once you get back home.” She looked with determination at thorin who just smiled and bowed. This made Bilbo smile. “I hope we will meet again, Thorin. I really do.”

And with that she swung herself upon her horse and with a final glance at thorin she urged the horse into gallop. _Oh no_ , was all what Thorin could think. _This was not how I were supposed to meet my true love, was it?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crazy au, which i decided to write down.  
> Don´t worry, Dwalin and the other´s are coming, they are just waiting for their big entrance.
> 
> more will come, I just wanted to get this up.
> 
> As always, if you like it, let me know?
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
